The Moon
by Greek Goddess Of Myths
Summary: One Night before her birthday young Anna enters another world , but will someone in that world love her ? She can't really get back home alone but she can live there forever , will someone shelter young Anna from the cold ?
1. Chapter 1 : Meeting Apollo

In a far off grassy field stood a girl , she was freezing but no one brought her any new clothes to wear neither did anyone give her any food to eat .

The girl was crying softly but her tears could be seen through her hands , she started sobbing now because she was lost .

She was uncontrollably lost , how could that have happened ? Well we will tell you .

Now the lonely homeless girl was sobbing , she felt utterly alone and that made her afraid because being alone meant being weak .

She stopped sobbing when the moon appeared because she knew the moon was harmless , so she sat in the wet grass and watched the moon .

She watched the moon until she fell asleep in the soft grass , her long alburn hair moving in the wind .

She slept for a long time , but finally she opened her beautiful amber eyes and looked towards the sky .

There was no moon , she stood up and looked at the sun and felt empty because she remembered how utterly lost she was .

How was she going to get back home ? Where her parents searching for her ? Will she ever get back home ?

She started crying but then a huge dear toppled out of the forest , it was the color of gold .

She went over to it and started playing with the animal , soon the animal let rid on his back .

But then the dear ran away from the area where her home new home was , she tried stopping it but it kept running faster .

Finally it stopped but that was after miles and miles , then the dear did something unexpected it changed into a man .

The man was graceful looking and had long curled golden hair , sapphire eyes , sun-kissed skin and lovely pink lips .

The girl stared at him for a while before she finally spoke '' Who are you ?

The man laughed and said '' I am Apollo the sun god , and the most best archer in the world . Who are you ? ''

She thought for a while before answering him '' I'm Anna Bonnet , but call me Anna just Anna ''

The man smiled and said '' do you have parents Anna ? ''

Anna answered him with sad eyes '' I do , but I got lost and I can't get back ''

The man stared at her for a while before changing the subject '' how old are you Anna ? ''

Anna looked confused but answered the question anyway '' I'm six years old why did you ask ? ''

The man just shrugged and said '' I wanted to know that's all , I can take you back to where you were if you want ''

Anna felt hope so she said '' yes please , that's where I might get back to my parents ''

So Apollo changed back into a dear and led her back to where they had met , then he said goodbye and galloped off .

Anna felt alone again so she started crying softly , then she went towards the cave where she had appeared from .

She went down and lay down at the caves hard surface , she closed her eyes but could not so she went outside again .

She waited until the moon was up in the sky , then she watched it for a while before she slept letting her long alburn hair move in the wind .


	2. Chapter 2 : What really happened

**Thanks you Whitewolf for your review , if you wish to comment on my story please do so .**

**I will need everyone's help because I'm new to this and I would like for you to enjoy my story , so if you have an idea in mind please tell me so I may add it .**

**thanks you for anyone who reviewed my story or read it , I wish for you the best luck possible .**

**by : Greek Goddess Of Myths**

* * *

'' _sleep now , tomorrow is a big day '' said Mrs. Ruby to her five-year old daughter , Anna ._

_Anna smiled at her mom with adoration then she said '' I will turn six tomorrow cause it's my birthday right Mom ? ''_

_Mrs. Ruby smiled kindly at her daughter before she said '' why of course darling , tomorrow is a big day and dad is going to get a holiday just for you . Also we will have a lot of presents ready just for you Anna my precious child ''_

_Anna giggled '' I would love a horse momy and a dog , then I would build a castle for the eleven Queen and the fairy Queen . Do you think I could travel to the moon too ? '' asked the imaginative Anna ._

'' _of course '' answered her Mother '' you could also travel to Pluto and Jupiter , but even then you will always be right here '' she said as she gestured to her heart then continued saying '' you are my living star Anna and will always be ''_

_Anna hugged her mother tightly before saying '' then I don't need anything but Dad and you right mom ? '' _

'' _no of course not , you will need all that you can get of your childhood Anna because no matter where you are childhood is always the best way to not see the suffering and the famine around dear , it's best you don't know about it till later '' _

_Anna began asking what famine and suffering were but Mrs. Ruby said '' now time for bed Anna you don't want to be late for your birthday '' then she tucked Anna in bed before turning the lights off ._

_Before Mrs. Ruby left the room she said '' Anna never forget what I told you , you will always be my living star always '' then she walked out the door and closed it behind her leaving little Anna soundly asleep ._

_Little Anna awoke in the middle of the night to get a glass of water , when she had one she started going back up the stairs when something caught her eyes , it was a tiny necklace which had a book attached it ._

_Anna's curiosity got the best of her and she reached for the necklace with wonder and awe , the necklace was beautifully carved out of glowing silver with a little red velvet book which was of closed with a lock ._

_Anna searched for the key but found non so disappointed she went back to her room necklace in hand , when she was ready to sleep she saw a few words writing on the book they read :_

_Beware for you are about to enter a world with no mercy _

_Bear in mind that when you go there is only one way to _

_Return_

_By Unspoken _

_Anna was too small to read cursive but she understood a few words of it which was '' enter and one way '' , so she figured it must mean that she had to do something that could be done only one way to enter the or open the necklace . _

_So Anna thought hard on how to open the necklace when suddenly out of nowhere came a voice , it said '' come on now , just one tear and you'll enter the necklace come on now '' so she started to think of something sad ._

_Anna thought about how much times she'd seen mean boys crushing plants on purpose and how they sometimes hit dog and other animals in the belly , that was what Anna thought about to be able to cry ._

_When she did she placed the red velvet book under her eye and let one tear drop , the minute she had done that the necklace glowed silver and the book turned bright glowing velvet red ._

_Anna got proud of her work so she decided to place the necklace on her neck to show her mother that she had made it glow , proudly she moved through the hall eagerness stopping her from slowing down ._

_But then something terribly wrong happened , the necklace moved as Anna ran to her parents far off room so the moonlight hit the silver necklace through the windows that were in rooms she passed by in her hurry ._

_When the moonlight caught the silver necklace it started to glow even more but Anna was ignorant to that fact in her excitement , just then the necklace glowed so much and then all the light became a beam that shot it right in front of Anna so she was forced to stop ._

_Anna stared at the beam of light which transformed into a portal of some kind but Anna didn't know about this kind of portal she only knew magical fairy/elf portals and this one was silver and swirling , so she stood still waiting as the portal just swirled there in place ._

_After a few seconds Anna started to pace back to her room in fright of the portal but just as she started to run the portal expanded , it engulfed her and the necklace leaving nothing of her trail visible under the human eye ._

_Anna only saw darkness and was unconscious from the power of the portal which came from the necklace when it connected with the moonlight , Anna had not realized this but now she had the power of the moon and would always feel safe and hope when near it ._

_Anna awoke from her knockout that the portal had caused and found herself in a cave about the same size as the living room in their house , she got up and found the exit from the cave which she inevitably passed through and into the opening ._

_At first she was afraid when she found herself at night but when she saw the moon she became relived for she didn't know her power with it yet , she walked close beside the cave and found the she had appeared in a clearing in the middle of the forest ._

_The clearing was quit beautiful full of fresh tall green grass and surrounded by all kinds of trees from oaks to pine trees to fir-tree , the cave was at the left side of the clearing and was quit silver in color when exposed to the moon ._

_Ann danced with at the sight of the beautiful forest and lovely clearing , she thought of how many lovely animals there must be in the forest , __**I will discover them later maybe **__she thought before dancing again ._

_Only when she was ready to sleep in the clearing did she notice how terrible her situation really was , she remembered her birthday party which was supposed to happen tomorrow and her mom and dad ._

_She started crying terribly before noticing that the wind was freezing her to death , she started searching for something to cover with while the wind howled louder bringing more freezing air on her ._

_She knew that if she stayed any longer she was going to die out of frostbite or worse get frozen like a statue , so she went back to the somewhat cozy cave and snuggled between the left corner hopping to escape the wind ._

_There was no such luck the wind came inside the cave but a lot less deadly , Anna only felt her hand and feet grow frozen so she tuck her feet under her nightly dress and placed her hand under her mouth to breathe hot air on them ._

_And that is how little creative and imaginative Anna slept , curled into a ball with only the rise and fall of her back signaling that she was alive , her auburn hair blew in forward because her head was tucked between her tiny legs which would could only offer little warmth ._

_Anna slept like this all night while every fiber of her being wanted to go home to snuggle between cozy sheets , to sneak into her parents room and if it's cold out snuggle between her mother Alma Ruby and her father Alfred Ruby ._

_She just hoped that they wouldn't worry too much about her , but the only thing that kept her from crying and sobbing was the promise her mother had made her __**you will always be my living star no matter what **__._

* * *

**So did you like this chapter ?**

**Please let me know so if something is incorrect or amiss I can fix it , also how was this chapter ? Am I getting better**

**at writing please let me know .**


	3. Chapter 3 : Morpheus

**I hope you enjoy this chapter , and have a nice day .**

**please review **

**Greek Goddess Of Myths **

* * *

Anna awoke slightly and made her way slowly to the cave , she remembered he encounter with Apollo the god of the sun or that was what he said anyway .

When Anna reached the cave she moved herself so that she was sitting on a bolder at the right side of the cave , she stretched her legs and stared at the sun before she went back to sitting there with her necklace .

She flipped the necklace and suddenly a thought came to the six-year-old Anna , she thought of how the necklace needed to touch the moonlight so she waited until it was night-time .

Then Anna pulled the necklace out of her dress so it was on her dress while hanging from her light peach colored neck , she took off the necklace and placed it on the bolder before facing it towards the moon .

Nothing happened to the necklace except for the occasional glow that silver made when hit by light , the necklace didn't move and that made Anna's hope falter before a child's voice said '' _Careful now , you wouldn't want to destroy that valuable necklace it may give you different kind of power but I don't think it'll give you the power you want _''

Anna turned around and saw a carrot haired little boy about three maybe younger , whose hair reached beyond his hips . The boy had bright forest green eyes , rosy skin and full pink lips which twisted into a smile as soon as he saw her .

The strange kid approached her so she went back when the strange child saw this he stopped and said '' _sorry for not introducing myself earlier , I'm Morpheus God of Dreams and leader of the which is basically all my siblings . What is your name ? _''

Anna fiddled with her fingers before deciding to talk '' I'm Anna Ruby , I went lost and can't … find them …again '' suddenly she started crying hard tears streaming from her eyes .

Anna had tried so hard to keep them from falling any longer , suddenly she felt smaller arms wrap around her waist and she saw Morpheus hugging her close and she suddenly realized how small he was and hugged him back .

When she was finished crying Morpheus gave her a drink which instantly made her feel dreamy and stopped her from too much sorrow which led to crying , she thanked him and tucked her necklace back inside her dress .

'' _Follow me , I know how to find your parents . My father is Hypnos the God Of Sleep he is not the most hurrying person in the world but he'll do '' _said Morpheus as he fished a sack full of cookies that tasted like ginger bread men .

So Anna decided to leave her two-day home but it was difficult to leave it totally behind , so Morpheus placed a spell around the cave that if anything happened Anna could just think deeply of it and appear there .

Finally Ready to leave Anna looked up at the moon and said '' Please tell mother that I'm returning soon , and that I'm going to my birthday party ''then she turned around and gave a kiss to the moon before walking off with Morpheus .

Morpheus simply stood there and said '' hang on tightly to me no matter what happens alright ? ''Anna nodded and did exactly what he had told her to do then suddenly Morpheus perdueced beautiful white wings from his tiny shoulder blades .

Then he took off but luckily Anna loved heights so she started to dangle her feet and smile the way , Anna had forgotten her troubles and was enjoying herself with flying .

Morpheus did not stop there he flew on and on until he just reached a cave hidden by other mountains , when he stopped there she let him go and walked back on the ground sorrow and fear engulfed her .

Morpheus came over to her and said '' do not fear a thing , no one will harm you but tell me if you ever go back to your world do you ever wish to return to ours ? '' the question took Anna by surprise .

But she answered it anyway '' Well yes , I will stay with my family and never return but I can't lie I would miss this place , if only there was a way to return and come back , return and come back , return and … ''she rambled on .

Morpheus's eyes grew sad for a moment before he said '' I would miss you a lot more than you think I would , this realm is back in time but we are timeless beings who are traveling through it ''.

Morpheus stopped talking and said '' would you miss us Anna ? '' Anna nodded almost immediately and said '' of course ! But who is us ? '' Morpheus chuckled and gave her a hug before moving to enter the cave's entrance .

Then he turned to Anna and said '' This is an entrance to the Underworld Anna , that's where all the dead go and where my father Hypnos lives are you coming ? ''

Anna followed him into the entrance but not before spying a last glance at the moon and feeling hope once again , then she trudged hand in hand with Morpheus into the dark cave's entrance which led to the Underworld the Kingdom of the Dead .

* * *

**How was it ? good or bad ? **

**Please review .**

**Greek Goddess Of Myths **


	4. Chapter 4 : The Ferryman

**I hope you enjoy this chapter , please review .**

**Greek Goddess Of Myths**

* * *

Anna walked side by side next to Morpheus who led her on into the darkness without even blinking, suddenly they came in contact with an open gate which was steel metal and looked very wicked.

Anna looked at Morpheus for directions or even instructions on what to do, but Morpheus only went forward so she followed him saying to herself _if she enters the gate than I will too._

When they had passed the gate they saw a ragged road leading in but to where it couldn't be seen, alone the road's sides stood dark trees and rocks which looked very sharp and gagged to sire upon.

After walking for two hours the road grew wider and led straight to a dark black river which looked uninviting, alone the rocky shore sat people who wore no clothes except maybe an occasional toga or a tunic.

Anna was about to ask who were the strange people and what they were possibly waiting for , before she could Morpheus turned towards her '' _These are spirits of people who had passed away , as for what they are waiting for it's a boat led by the ferryman Charon who is quit heartless when it comes to souls '' ._

_Anna nodded and walked past the souls and found some weeping while others made a grab for her, but they stopped when they saw her arms linked with Morpheus they moved aside and let her pass._

_When they reached the deck Morpheus ushered her towards a rock where a beautiful young woman was weeping effortlessly, Anna tried comforting her and it did because the women stopped crying and smiled at her before moving elsewhere like a very happy soul._

'' _you have reminded her that she is not forgotten and that you cared about her feelings and not just ignore her'' _said Morpheus looking at Anna with kindness , so Ana ran around to weeping ghosts and saw to it they were happy again .

When Anna returned to the same rock that Morpheus was perched on overlooking the shore and its in habitations, Anna ran over and sat beside him watching the silent cool black river not move as if waiting for a time to strike.

One hour passed still they sat on a rock and just stared at the dark black river as it just stayed still; Anna suddenly caught a small black boat roll through the silent waves towards them.

The boat was the only moving thing on the river as it sailed towards them the river stayed unmoving until the boat arrived to move it , when the boat landed both Morpheus and Anna were on the shore waiting for the boat .

From the boat came a clocked figure that appeared to be skinny, the figure wore black from head to toe and having a hood to keep its face apart from the chin and mouth hidden from wandering eyes.

The figure got off the boat gracefully and stood near it placing his pale white hand out in front of them, ghosts came forth and placed coins from their mouths and entered the boat eagerly.

Morpheus came forth to the figure '' _hello Charon, remember me? Morpheus your nephew son of Hypnos? Yah can you ferry us across? _'' he asked eyeing Anna worriedly.

Charon stared at him through the hood before answering his question '' _only for a price Morpheus, unless you're whiling to pay I will not farry you a course. _'' Morpheus sighed and said '' _okay then I have coins _''.

After Morpheus had paid for himself and Anna they climbed inside the boat and waited until it was full , when it was full Charon went inside and was about to leave when a little boy came and begged to be ferried across .

Charon chuckled but didn't make a move as the boy begged and pulled out his coin from within his mouth , Anna felt sorry for the boy so she reacted '' if there isn't space for him I will let him sit on my lap '' she said quietly .

Charon looked at her for a while '' _are you sure? The boy is four years old he would be to heavy for you. I will let him sit on your lap but don't complain and moan about it with me _'' then he picked the boy and placed him on Anna's lap.

The boy wasn't heavy really and when set on her lap he didn't let go and dug his fingers into her nightly dress, Anna felt squeezed but let him hold on as Charon ferried them across the river and onto unknown lands.

When they reached the other shore everyone got off the boat with uneasy glances at what lay ahead, Anna led the boy off the boat and onto the ground which was strangely less rocky than the other shore.

Before joining Morpheus Anna had led the boy towards women whom he said was his dead mother, when she returned she saw Charon talking to Morpheus but when she arrived Charon stopped and stared at the ground.

Anna looked at him in concern and said '' what is the matter? I hope not you ferried us well, thank you very much. '' Charon smiled slightly before he shrugged and went back onto the boat and without another word he sailed back the way they had come from .

Morpheus smiled and said '' _Now let me lead you to me wonderful father Hypnos! But be careful we might have problems with someone else who is always there at my father's house _''.

Anna was confused so she asked who but all Morpheus said was '' _Nay , he is my father's twin brother and the worse of the two I declare , he is my __**dear **__uncle lord Thanatos _'' .

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter , please review .**

**It will make my day .**

**Greek Goddess Of Myths **


	5. Chapter 5 : The Twins

**I hope you enjoy this chapter , and I hope for you all to a have a nice day :) **

**Please review if you'd like .**

**Greek Goddess Of Myths **

* * *

Morpheus and Anna continued towards a road which did not leave to the palace or castle where the king was , instead it led into a peaceful looking forest which stood at the side of another yet more fascinating river .

The river was glassy and crystal blue, it was most beautiful because sometimes sudden green would seem and make it look crystal blue and green.

Anna and Morpheus walked beside it until they reached a cave which the river just continued inside; Anna was amazed because the river went me inside the cave and gave it a spectacular look.

Morpheus led Anna inside the cave careful around the water which was right next to the wide shore, inside the cave was more like a tunnel than anything else because it kept the water in the middle while they walked at the side.

They kept walking until the cave went like a worm it led them right and then it curved left , the amazing thing was the cave was all going that way but when Anna had seen it she thought it only went one way .

Finally the cave opened up into a huge space which had a humongous golden gate curved into beautiful designs, Morpheus led her towards the gate and opened it with ease.

Then Anna and Morpheus entered I inside the gate before Morpheus closed it tightly behind them both , what was on the other side of the gate took Anna's breath away so fast she had to gasp for air .

On the other side of the gate lay a humongous castle entirely made of pure gold and nothing else, the castle had gates of it's own but those were open already for any guests to enter.

In front of the castle gates was a road leading them from the golden gates to the castle gates , on each side of the road were fields of poppies but not any poppies these were wonderfully perfect and flawless but to Anna everything was flawless .

Morpheus placed his small hand onto Anna's hand tightly and uttered a magical protection spell , for the poppies were poisonous and were there to draw you to them and then you would die if human and sleep for ever if god .

So they walked unharmed through the field of poppies until they were in front of the castle gate, it looked more magnificent up close with its pillars made of pure gold and the pretty vines and poppies that grew near.

Suddenly there was a loud *thwack* as someone stumbled out of the castle gates to greet them , when the figure became clearer Morpheus muttered a curse for it was one person he hated to see ; Lord Thanatos God Of Death and his cruel Uncle .

The man for that was what the figure was; was dressed all in black robes and only his head remained, he had straight silky black hair reaching his waist, piercing icy blue eyes, pale deathly skin, and bright red cherry lips.

The man cam over then stopped when he saw Morpheus who upon seeing him tried hiding Anna behind his back but was unsuccessful in doing so , Anna stepped forward and placed her hand out before cheerily saying '' Hello I'm Anna , it's very nice to meet you ''

Thanatos looked at Anna for a while before placing his icy cold hand into Anna's own hand before shaking them; Anna didn't mind the coldness because of the protection Morpheus had placed upon her to protect her from the poisonous poppies.

Thanatos looked at her for a while before he spoke in an icy tone '' _Hello Anna , I'm Thanatos The God Of Death and The Reaper Of Souls, it's nice to meet you too _'' he looked at Anna for a while then he turned towards Morpheus and said '' _Lets all discus this inside shall we ? _''

Thanatos led Anna towards the inside of the castle without even sparring Morpheus a second glance; Morpheus followed Anna and Thanatos until they reached a large room containing many hallway entrances.

But in the middle of the room stood a carved golden bed with white silken sheets and the dreamiest cushions, lying asleep in the bed was a most handsome young man naked but the sheets covered his lower area from waist down except his dangling legs.

Morpheus smiled at Anna and said '' _now this is my father Lord Hypnos God of Sleep, Sleep itself and Conqueror of the Gods _'' Thanatos looked at Morpheus with distaste '' _He is my twin as well, even though we do not act or look the same were still twins all the same _''

Thanatos let Anna's hand free from his cold grasp so that she might join Morpheus in trying to awake his father Hypnos , Hypnos didn't stir when Morpheus shook him neither did he move when Morpheus started to pull his hair .

At the end Anna and Morpheus stood next to the bed and waited for Hypnos to awake but there was no luck in that either, instead Thanatos came over after he changed into a short black toga and a belt and hug bracelets that were each more tan an inch tall both belt and bracelets were made of gold.

Thanatos' hair fell back dramatically as he entered the room again making Morpheus roll his eyes , Thanatos made his way to his brothers' bed and put his cold long nailed finger into Hypnos' eye .

The contact was awarded with a stir than a moan and then a shriek which was followed by ragged breathing, Hypnos sat up in his bed but when he saw his eldest son he began hugging Morpheus with such love adoration it made Anna want a hug too.

Hypnos had hug blond curls that were rather magnificent , his eyes were sapphire blue and looked pretty , his skin was pinkish and his lips were rosy pink so much to say he was pretty kind from the way he treated Morpheus .

Hypnos said hello to Anna and hugged her for a while before setting each one down and calling for Thanatos to join them , Thanatos called for a servant and asked for him to bring them hot tea and some hot backed cakes .

When the servant returned with their orders or rather Thanatos' orders for them everyone started eating and talking at the same time, Hypnos wanted to see the necklace so Anna showed it to him.

Hypnos stared at it in wonder and said '' _this is a symbol of my old friend The Moon and I mean Selene not Artemis. This chain gives you the protection and love of The Moon keep it well young woman _''

Anna nodded, after they finished eating (excluding Thanatos who didn't eat at all) Anna felt sleepy but she didn't want to show it because she wanted to stay up more with her new friends , but of course no one could fool Hypnos in his job (and himself) so he let her lie down on his silken bed and without a word he kissed the top of her head before she fell into a long peaceful sleep.

* * *

**So how was this chapter ? was it to your liking ? **

**I hope so , I shall continue to update this story and two others I'm writing . When I get settled into our new home I will be updating every day ! **

**Please tell me if you want me to add anything .**

**Greek Goddess Of Myths **


	6. Chapter 6 : Lady Selene

Anna awoke to the sound of quit water running through the cave and the smell of poppies filled her nostrils , she smiled and sat up but of course when she found herself lying in Lord Hypnos's lovely bed she drifted back to sleep .

Morpheus went over and woke her from her sleep, for when one get's to sleep upon his father's bed they never want to wake up again. So Morpheus awoke Anna who protested at first but then she followed him into the dinning hall.

Lord Hypnos, Lord Thanatos, Morpheus and Anna were the only ones present in the dinning hall; Lord Hypnos greeted her with a bow and a smile before he pulled her chair up so she could sit on it.

Anna greeted them all with a happy hello, for she was feeling quit safe in this house even though she was worlds away from her own home. Something about this place made her feel happy and helpful which made her get a little sad at the thought of leaving them forever.

Anna decided to ask '' Can you come to my world? '' Lord Hypnos stopped drinking his … Nectar and set the cup down, then he answered her '' of course we _can! The problem is that your stuck to the moon so … we have to arrange for Lady Selene to bless the necklace and allow you to get to your world _''

Anna looked confused so Lord Hypnos continued '' you see … when you touched _the necklace Lady Selene choose you to be her immortal priestess , so when you want to travel to another world you have to take her permission _''

Anna froze letting the words transform into reality in her brain, then she smiled and said '' why don't we meet Lady Selene then? I think she'll be kind won't she? Her name sounds pretty like an elf '' Lord Hypnos looked at her with adoration before he said '' _that's the problem little Anna, we are the most hated of gods so we have t be careful when in heaven _''

After breakfast was finished Thanatos offered to talk with King Hades about not harming Anna, so Lord Hypnos was to stay with the two children. Lord Hypnos was humorous, funny, and caring so Anna learned to love him easily while she wondered about Lord Thanatos she knew deep down that he was not evil either.

When the day almost came to an end Hypnos decided that they must talk with Lady Selene about Anna, so he gathered Lord Thanatos, Morpheus and Anna herself. Without another word they walked out the cave and into the Underworld's gloomy light.

After they had walked to the shore they paid the ferry man who winked at Anna and said '' _so your going home eh? I wouldn't mind if you come down for a visit once in a while you know. Child you are a gift _'' with that he rowed them to the other shore with out another word.

So they walked until they reached the cave which was one of the many entrances of the Underworld , Lord Hypnos told Anna to be careful and to hold his hand at all times , she said yes of course because she knew the dark could be dangerous too .

After a bit of tripping they finally made it out of the Underworld and into the forest, Anna loved this forest because it never ceased to amaze her with its wonderful treasures.

They walked and walked and walked some more until they reached the same clearing Anna had first been, she danced around childishly with Morpheus before there was a sudden light from Hypnos's hand.

He aimed it at the moon and shot the power, it wasn't fast or dangerous in fact it was slow and looked like a call and not an attack. After a while Lord Thanatos looked deep into Anna's amber eyes '' _Anna you have made some of my spirits feel hope again, you have illuminated fear from their eyes and restored strength. You my love will have a long peaceful life and a peaceful death _''

Anna understood it as a compliment which it was in Lord Thanatos's own special way, she thanked him and even dared as to go and give him a kiss on the cheek, his eyes turned wide then he titled his lips up a little which Anna thought must be a Lord Thanatos smile.

Lord Hypnos and Morpheus came over and hugged, kissed and even cuddled her, they wished her great luck and she promised that if she could she would return to them with her whole family.

Lord Hypnos wiped tears from his eyes knowing full well she would never set her lovely amber eyes on them again, or this land for she was mortal and she could only return here in a century unless Lady Selene allows her to .

But he also knew that if Lady Selene granted her immortality she would be able to return someday, he let the thought go past him with sorrow but it still lingered in the background which was _What if she stayed here and lived forever? _

Morpheus was devastated but let her go, knowing full well that this was what she wanted and whatever she wanted he would let her have. Anna was crying as she made her way to the now glowing spot where she had slept for the few days she had stayed there.

When she was in the middle a women's shape began to morph right in front of her, the women had long waist length silver hair, sliver eyes, pale white skin and pale pink lips.

The women stepped in front of her and took her in her arms with such happiness that Anna began getting worried about her health , when the women set her down she said '' _Anna my dear child , I have choosing you for my priestess and I shall grant any wish if you ask me to _''

Anna smiled and said '' even in my world? '' The women laughed and said '' _even in your world dear Anna, I'm the moon so you only have to look at me in the night and make your wish and it will be done _''

Then the women smiled a little too wickedly '' _I only ask to be worshipped and for you to always have faith in me for I'm the moon, my brother the sun and my sister the dawn/dusk. Only have faith in me and I will grant you whatever wish you please to name _''

Anna looked into her silver eyes and said '' my lady may I go back home? '' Lady Selene smiled and said '' _of course my child, you shall return home into the arms of your tender mother and caring father _'' with that Anna fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 : A Parents' Death

When Anna opened her eyes she found herself in her house, she was lying comfortably on her own bed. She checks her neck for the necklace and found it there safe and sound.

She looked out the window and found it early morning, she felt happy that Lady Selene the moon had returned her to her home. Just then her mother came in '' Honey your up early! Tell me now what day is it? '' asked Mrs. Ruby to her six year old child.

Anna answered in a sing song voice '' it's my birthday mama, it's my birthday! '' then she ran over and hugged her mother who returned the hug, and then her father joined in making it a family hug.

So they prepared the birthday party and when everyone was there they sang:

'' _Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Anna, Happy birthday to you. Are you 1? Are you 2? Are you 3? Are you 4? Are you 5? Are you six? _'' Anna nodded and they all cheered before eating birthday cake and drinking apple juice.

_That night was lovely _thought Anna as she was tucked in bed, her mother kissed her brow and wished her goodnight then walked out the door to her own room. Anna sat there thinking about Lady Selene, Lord Hypnos, Lord Thanatos and Morpheus and how much she really missed them.

**After 3 years**

* * *

Anna was eleven now and she no longer really remembered Lady Selene , Lord Hypnos , Lord Thanatos or even Morpheus . But every night she would remember them and smiled softly.

Mrs. Ruby and Mr. Ruby said that they had to go do something important so that meant she had to stay with her two year old brother and their babysitter, Claire Tailor and that meant a boring day.

So Anna took her two year old brother by the hand, Claire had thought it be better to go to a park so that's what they did. Anna played with her two year old red-haired brother.

Her brother's hazel eyes twinkled as she pushed him on the swing while Claire set the picnics table on a green clearing, her brother laughed and smiled as she pushed him towards the beautiful blue sky.

* * *

Unseen to Anna her parents had reached the ticket booking and had booked a flight to the Bahamas; they thought it would be fun if Anna spends her birthday there which was a two days later.

Mr. Ruby and Mrs. Ruby had booked a flight right before Anna's birthday , so they would reach there at night and in the morning they can party her birthday . They were thinking of their son of course Jonathan who would also be going.

But Anna loved the forest, the beach, and the mountains so they decided the Bahamas covered both beach and mountains. They took a drink before starting to head back towards their car that would lead them home to their beloved children.

* * *

Anna, Jonathan and Claire sat around the picnics table and started to eat their sandwiches and snacks, Jonathan loved the sandwiches and asked for another while Anna loved eating her apples and drink her orange juice.

Claire had picked a perfect spot to eat, the shade of the trees brining entire peace to Anna's soul, she thought about how this felt and looked so familiar to somewhere she couldn't quit place.

Anna finished her food while Jonathan and Claire just ate away; Anna took her sandals off and ran on the soft warm green grass with her very bare feet and legs for she had worn a pretty short dress that reached her knees so that the grass could be felt on her legs.

Soon Jonathan and Claire were enjoying themselves; they all ran around in circles with bare feet. It was worthwhile though, to feel the soft warm green grass of spring around your legs was like swimming in the purest waters.

* * *

All the while Mr. Ruby and Mrs. Ruby drove on the highway carefully, they drove on until they reached the road that led to their house they drove there and parked at their garage before heading to the park where they knew the children were playing with Claire.

* * *

Anna saw her mother and father come towards the park; she smiled knowing that her parents were the most trustful people she ever had and would ever have.

* * *

Mrs. Ruby spotted her daughter and thought about the wonderful things they would do at Bahamas, she thought about all the love she would give her daughter and how her daughter will always be her living star.

Then Mrs. Ruby saw Jonathan playing with Claire who was pushing him towards the sky on the swing , Mrs. Ruby could see the love in Anna's eyes as she came closer than ever to the sidewalk .

* * *

Her parents came close so very close that only a foot could ever separate them from their beloved children in the park. But before her parents can take another step a drunken car driver drove over the side of the street and was going towards them in high speed.

Anna screamed and yelled for them to run, she yelled and screamed at them to run away or move.

* * *

The couple turned at the very last second and realized why their daughter was screaming , Mrs. Ruby turned around at the last second and faced her daughter whispering the words she always said '' _you shall always be my living star Anna _'' and with that she died hand in hand with her husband .

* * *

Anna looked at her mother as her mother whispered the words she knew her mother always said, and then her mother got pushed over and stepped on by the drunken man's car.

Anna screamed until it tore her throat and she couldn't scream anymore, so she cried loudly and sobbed right on the sidewalk where a foot in front of her laid her dead parents.


	8. Chapter 8 : Claire Is Gone

Anna had sobbed and cried while Claire called the police, Jonathan was crying asking where mama was and what was the two ripped forms right in front of them for he new not that they were his parents.

The police came and scrapped the two bloody bodies off the ground; all the while bother children cradled in each other's arms. They stayed like that until the police left to chase after the drunken driver.

Claire took them back to their house and after a week she decided to adopt them for she knew them well, she was of course eight-teen years old so she was responsible enough and she decided.

A week after the funerals of her dead parents Anna started going to school again, but she had become different for she now didn't laugh or play but rather she sat and looked at everything with sadness and longing for her dead parents.

Jonathan was quicker at retrieving his happiness, but every night he would curl next to Claire and cry for his lost parents.

**4 years later**

* * *

The days passed by turning to weeks that turned into month that turned into years, and still five-teen year old Anna's wound did not completely heal. She continued to act quit, sad and miserable but it got les painful as the years went by.

Anna knew her six year old brother Jonathan's birthday was coming up two weeks later, so she started to prepare by buying secret presents with Claire who had grown to be Twenty - two years old and had grown to be a pretty women indeed.

After they finished shopping Anna went to her Amber colored room to take a short nap , she slept for a while and when Claire came to call her for dinner she stopped at the doorway observing with delight and love how Anna's face became unworried and not miserable .

Claire in the end woke Anna up and watched as all the stress came back onto her beautiful young face , Claire could never forget that fateful night when Anna's parents died and how affected she became .

Anna sighed and got up to eat dinner with her brother Jonathan, she passed Claire who gave her a quick hug which she returned gratefully. She went downstairs and joined her brother in the dinner table so that they can eat the home-made pizza Claire had made.

After they had eaten their food, Anna had returned to her bedroom all the while thinking about how much grief had passed through her life. She was grateful at the fact that Claire was there for she was a person who truly cared about them and who truly loved them and she hoped it would stay that way.

Anna however didn't see the moonlight flicker and transform into a women with silver hair and eyes, pale skin and pale pink lips. Nor did she notice when the women bent down and whispered into her ear '' _I love you Anna , for I'm always visited with grief of my imprisoned Father who suffers a thousand blows each night by his own brothers . I share your grief Anna remember me Lady Selene _''

Then as swift as light the women disappeared, only to be replaced by moonlight. The moonlight glowed more brightly around Anna's window in a reassuring way as if the women was reassuring her that she was there which in a since that was true for the women was the moon .

**Two weeks later**

* * *

Anna knew tomorrow was going to be her brother's birthday, so she tried hard to smile which was not quit fake but not real either. She had tried to be happy for her brother's sake which she succeeded in making **him **believe it but now she wanted to be happy because … she just wanted to.

So she went out with Claire while Jonathan stayed at the soccer club that he liked to do on Fridays, when Anna and Claire finished shopping Claire and Anna walked alone the sidewalk towards their destination which was a little toy shop.

Alone the way was a hug slippery puddle which was under the shade of a toy shop, the little toy shop grew icicles that covered the pond from far above but if vibrated it might all go down and kill anyone.

Alone the way to the toy shop Claire slipped on the puddle and right when she started moving back up did Anna notice the icicles, she yelled at Claire to not move lest they vibrate.

* * *

Claire listened to her and after a moment she sat up and said '' wow that was close, thanks Anna for saving me. I could've died _'' her words stopped in her throat as she saw an icicle planted right in her heart.

Claire tried to pull it out but it had fallen true to the heart, she tried breathing it didn't work. Finally she tried relaxing into a sleep which felt hurtful especially with Anna shaking her with trembling hands and crying her name.

But brave Claire managed; she slept through all the people trying to shake her. She truly slept for she never could wake again.


	9. Chapter 9 : Two Lovely Souls

Anna had screamed till her throat turned raw,again . She cried for Claire and could not bear it when the police said that her beloved babysitter and adoptive mother had truly died and would never wake up again.

When Jonathan learned what had happened he turned around and screamed with tears in his eyes, for he had adored and loved Claire more than anyone else and her death was a deep heart breaker for he treated her like a mother since he couldn't remember his real mother like Anna did.

When they returned home that night they cradled each other deeply, for they had lost everyone that they had loved except for each other. When they were ready to sleep Anna stayed awake because she found it hard to sleep through so much grief.

That night Lady Selene appeared startling Anna who didn't quit remember her the way she used to , but soon Anna's childhood memories came back in a flood . All the time she had spent with her parents and all the time she had spent in that world with Lord Hypnos , Lord Thanatos , Morpheus and of course Lady Selene .

This time when Lady Selene moved forward Anna ran into her arms covering her face as she cried and sobbed to the Titan-Goddess , Lady Selene ran her fingers through Anna's auburn hair lovingly all the while whispering '' _it's be all right , I'm here now _''

After Anna had stopped crying Lady Selene asked her if she wished to come back to their world with her brother Jonathan, so that no more grief shall happen to them. Anna agreed to her offer and awoke Jonathan.

Jonathan took an instant liking to Lady Selene who returned it back, so Anna held Selene's hand while Jonathan held the other. Together Lady Selene appeared into the same fields that Anna had seen the first time she had come.

Anna danced happily with Jonathan while Lady Selene watched them from a bolder were Anna had sat before , the Titan-Goddess watched with adoration as she knew what was to come .

The Titan-Goddess joined them in their happy days, while she cuddled them in their sad days. Once she called out to Lord Hypnos, Lord Thanatos and Morpheus all the while she looked at the happy dancing children.

The two Lords and Morpheus came almost immediately when they herd Anna's name being mentioned, when they came Anna had hugged them and had showed them Jonathan who immediately liked Morpheus.

Lady Selene told them something in their ears and they instantly became sad and understanding, especially Lord Thanatos who bowed to Anna and called her a butterfly which was strange to her but fully understood to the rest of the gods.

Morpheus continued to play with Jonathan, who seemed more than glad to play than morn lose of so many things that were beloved. Jonathan seemed happier than he had been in years.

Anna on the other hand seemed relaxed like she was sleeping except she was awake and that meant she had finally given in to life , but Lord Thanatos knew that would only last for while before **he **Death would have to take that away .

Lord Hypnos talked to Anna about blissful moments that she had experienced in her life, like the time that she had slept in his bed or when Jonathan was born and had been brought with a white blanket covering him from the cold.

Very slowly Lady Selene smiled knowing full well that Anna was finally going to rest in blissful peace, she grew happier at the thought that they would watch that happen and that Anna and Jonathan were going to be sleeping for a long time.

* * *

Lady Selene watched with the other gods as Jonathan placed his head near the area where his sister had laying before; they watched him as he let his body slowly rest on the ground.

Then they watched as Anna placed her beautiful auburn hair in the same area it had been in before when she was six, they watched as she let her body relaxed on the soft green grassy floor.

They watched as the lovely breeze caught her hair, they saw how beautiful their little angels truly were, and then they saw them both smile peaceful happy smiles on their faces.

The gods watched as life slowly left the two resting children on the soft grass, they watched as the children they had adored become cold skinned. They also watched them stay smiling but with no warmth, feeling or life in them.

But the god also saw something much more beautiful, they saw the children's souls make their way to Elysium Fields were all the good went.

They also saw the children's souls reunite with their lost beloved parents and their one true friends Claire.


	10. Epilouge

_A girl with long auburn hair and amber eyes runs up a hill, there she stands waiting for something or someone. _

_The girl looks happy and at deep peace, she sites on the ground and gazes at the beautiful stars._

_She remembers what her mother always said '' you will always be my living star '' the girl smiles._

_A boy with red hair and hazel eyes runs up the hill, there he sees a girl but when he comes closer he recognizes her for she is his sister._

_He comes to her and lays his head on her lap and slowly as he falls asleep he remembers that he is free now forever._

_He runs off and into the forest below, the girl stays and watches the moon for a little bit longer knowing that the moon would always be her sanctuary._

_She then lays her head close her amber eyes, but when she opens them up again there is a women. _

_The women has long silver hair, sliver eyes, pale skin and pale pink lips, she is dressed all in sliver._

_The girl knows who this woman is, for the women is the moon. _

_The girl follows her until they reach into a clearing; the clearing is filled with wonderful trees and animals._

_It has a cave was beautiful and was next to a bolder, that same bolder was the one that she had once sat on._

_The women leads the girl into an area where the moon glows most, then the women says in a soft voice '' rest dear Anna rest, May you rest in peace '' _

_The girl lets her long auburn hair fall on the same spot that it had when she was six years old, the she let her body relaxed on the soft silky smooth green grass._

_And that is how Anna the imaginative, lays on the grass for Lady Selene takes her out of the Elysium Fields whenever it is Anna's birthday._

_Then she lest her sleep under the moon , and she lets her soul relaxed and feel safe for the moon loves her and she loves the moon ..._

* * *

**So how was this story ? did you like it ?**

**Please Review , **

**Greek Goddess Of Myths **


End file.
